potbsfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:ArmEagle
Templates Hi there, and welcome to the wiki :) And thanks for your input so far, but I do have a suggestion about that - we've got a lot of templates defined for the most common categories. You'll find a link to them in the sidebar. One of these templated categories is Category:Outfitting - I've changed your recent contributions to the template they belong in. This ensures they show up in the Outfitting category. Just for future reference :) -- Ailar 20:51, 31 January 2008 (CET) Heh, euhm, sure. Totally never read this :) ArmEagle 00:30, 28 August 2008 (UTC) Hi Are you ArmEagle from A Tale in the Desert? Quizzical 23:19, 27 August 2008 (UTC) Heya Quizzical. Yup, the one and only. Are you playing PotBS too, or how did you else come up here? ArmEagle 00:30, 28 August 2008 (UTC) Btw, come on the good old IRC server/channel and we can chat a bit about the game. ArmEagle 00:34, 28 August 2008 (UTC) :I never used ATITD's IRC server, mostly sticking to the forums and in-game communications. Yes, I picked up this game recently. I've been adding stuff to the wiki here as I go; I more or less know how the wiki works after making a ton of edits on GuildWiki. It's quite different here often having to create pages that didn't exist or change information that is flagrantly wrong. On GuildWiki, there was very little of that to be done; mostly I cleaned up mission walkthroughs, especially adding useful strategies and clearing out random useless build advice. Quizzical 00:55, 28 August 2008 (UTC) But this talks so difficult. You're welcome to forumPM me too, at least that has somewhat of a real messaging. I'm playing a British Freetrader on Rackham (Alexander Eccleton). Have you seen my website? http://potbs.armeagle.nl/ ArmEagle 02:03, 28 August 2008 (UTC) :I managed to get into the ATITD IRC chat a few minutes ago. And then it crashed my browser. :Yeah, I've seen your site. I used that site to try to match countries to servers so as to not end up playing some uninhabited country. I ended up with pirates on Blackbeard, Spanish on Antigua, British on Rackham, and French on Roberts. Quizzical 01:35, 28 August 2008 (UTC) Ah yeah, I just saw. After trying to get some PvP to bite me, but it seems like I'm scaring the fish away. If you're still looking for a society you're welcome in the one I, Pacer and Lill are in (Asheara and Gniss stopped playing a long time ago; started spending more time in ATITD and Gniss was busy again too). ArmEagle 02:03, 28 August 2008 (UTC) :I'm not yet in any society, though I would be interested in joining one. Presumably I'd have to join different societies on different servers. For now, I'm splitting time between 11 characters (one for each combination of nation and career), so I'm not going to level very fast, which can be a problem if a society expects everyone to rush to 50. :I also tend to do the missions I want to do when I want to do them, which is fine with a lot of guilds in a lot of other games. I wouldn't fit with one that tries to say everyone has to do this or that at such and such a time. This is just my standard disclaimer, so that I don't get kicked in a couple weeks for refusing to go on some official society raid. :Presumably you've got a lot of non-ATITD people in your society, too? Because only three people would be awfully small in most games. :How do I go about getting a society invite? Do I have to catch you online, or someone else who can give a society invite? Or is it sufficient to just give you my character names and accept an invite the next time I log on after it is given? Quizzical 02:33, 28 August 2008 (UTC) We've got quite the 'welcome all' society. Though the level 50 players usually just PvP, NvN or grind for money noone has to. We aren't doing any missions that much anymore (though I still have several to go, should look into that again now I have a better ship). You're welcome to do whatever you want in whatever pace you want. We did start with just the society of ATITDers, The Royal Deserteers (loosely based on Puzzle Pirates' Forty-two Deserteers). Then invited some other new players. But it was indeed too small. Especially because the game doesn't have an alliances structure. So, especially when Asheara and Gniss didn't show up that much anymore, we decided to join another society (which coincidentally had just moved from another server to ours). You can just pass me the names here and I can send invites to all, they stay up forever it seems. Hopefully the names are somewhat alike, which helps in figuring out they are from the same player. ArmEagle 11:38, 28 August 2008 (UTC) :My characters on Rackham are Quorum Quizzical, Quarterly Quizzical, and Quirky Quizzical. Quite far from being roleplay-appropriate names, I know, but I like to keep similar names moving from one game to another. And I like lots of q's in my names, while still using real words. The eighteen character name limit prevented me from using "quinquennial" to get more q's. Quizzical 15:03, 28 August 2008 (UTC) Heh, that's fine. At least we won't be confused in who those characters are :). I'll login in a bit and invite them. ArmEagle 17:37, 28 August 2008 (UTC)